Their Fiarytale
by the-lady-of-mist-haven
Summary: A collection of CS oneshots, mainly result of cs writing challenge on tubmlr(2015 hiatus).
1. The Romantic in Her

_Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT._

 _AN: Thanks to my beta captain-k-jones.:)_

 **Prompt- vacation**

Sunset painted the sky with its vibrant oranges, pinks, and purples. A soft breeze caressed her cheeks, making her golden hair dance in the wind. She could feel the air getting cooler, so she tightened the white cardigan around her freckled shoulders. Her toes dug into the smooth sand beneath her. She felt content, well rested, and simply at ease. Maybe taking this trip was actually a good idea.

Vacation was such a foreign concept for her. As a child, Emma Swan never had an opportunity to properly experience it. Foster care did not send their charges further than the nearest theme park, whose owner had a moment of clemency towards _poor_ orphants. Foster families- well, one would have to be lucky to be send to a decent one and stay long enough to actually be able to go somewhere with them. Emma was never a lucky one.

Somehow arriving to Storybrooke changed all of that. She gained a place to call home, a whole fairytale family, and a dashing pirate boyfriend who practically forced her to take some time of. A vacation from being the Saviour, sheriff, princess, and whatever else the townsfolk labeled her. Emma knew she needed to rest and, to be honest, she wanted to have some quality time with her man. Away from magical towns and portals, away from responsibilities. She did not even bother to argue with him about the idea. Constant fighting with fairytale villains would do that to you.

It was both ironic and poetic that her pirate boyfriend chose a tropical island as their vacation destination. The sea always had a calming effect on her. Even when she was a child, she felt comfort by watching the endless horizon. Surprising herself she did not even make a comment about the trip, just started packing.

Truth to be told, spending some time alone with Killian here had its advantages. Especially when he provided views like this.

The sun illuminated his figure. Broad shoulder cast a shadow on the beach as he walked out of the sea. Waves kissed his muscular calfs while splashing on the shoreline with the evening tide. His flower (of course) patterned trunks clung to him in a delicious manner, leaving nothing to imagination. Water drops fell from his hair and eyelashes, tracing a pattern down his neck, and chest. Her fingers itched to replace them, to dig into the triangle of hair, to play a little with it.

She met his impossibly blue eyes, twinkling with mischief, one eyebrow raised in a question they both knew the answer to. A smile graced her lips, and she was sure it matched his in its playfulness.

Killian sat down next to her on the white sand intertwining his fingers with hers. The metal of his rings were cool against her skin and so was his skin as she leaned into him. Her clothes were drenched in an instant, not that she cared.

She never pictured herself as a romantic type, but Killian had a way of showing her things she never knew she wanted in her life. Sitting here with him watching a sunset was pretty darn romantic. So Emma decided, that maybe she wanted romantic things sometimes. After all, she did let love into her life.

"Are you happy Love?" Killian muttered, placing a kiss into her hair. She smiled again before answering.

"Ridiculously."


	2. The Force of Nature

_Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT_

 _AN: Thanks to my beta captain-k-jones.:)_

 **Prompt – storm**

She was a force of nature- wild, passionate, and unpredictable. Like a storm playing push and pull with the ocean, dancing with waves, singing with the wind. Good thing he was a 300 hundred year old pirate, who knew how to deal with storms. He'd come to understand them, appreciate them, to love them. He was aware of the danger of facing them in their full angry glory, but he could not take his eyes of them. Storms bewitched him, as did Emma Swan.

Any lesser man would probably quit. The Dark One Curse was of the nastiest curses that had ever existed. If not the worst of them all. Deadly to everything and everyone near to it's host. Yet Killian Jones had spent lifetimes chasing a Dark One he had hated, chasing one he loved was not even a question. After all a man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets.

He stood there watching the swirling dark storm around her, unbiased, unwavering. Others might be pushed aside by her power, by the raging wind that bends down the trees. They seek shelter, but Killian Jones knew how to stand against harsh winds, he had years of practice handling them. A magical storm was nothing new to him.

It was kind of ironic that the Dark One trying to gain its control over Emma chose to use this particular weather spell to keep her from her loved ones. It was either stupid, which Killian quickly ruled out, or overconfident, which sounded more accurate. It wanted to mock them, to tear them apart. Well it would have to get over itself, because he was going to defeat it.

His determination to put an end to all this misery, brought to the world because of Merlin's pride, hardened. He took on step towards the dark tornado surrounding Emma, as heavy rain started to pour from the heavens flooding the forest path beneath his feet. Cold wind howling towards him did not send shivers down his spine, despite his drenched clothes. It targeted his face, but he was prepared, shielding his eyes from its force by raising his arm. He took another step, almost lost his balance, but did not stop. Slowly, methodically, Killian moved towards Emma.

Suddenly, he was inside the dark tornado, facing his love soaked to bone just like him. He could see the storm in her green eyes, light battling the darkness. He knew then that it was not only his will to defeat the curse that let him to get this close to her, but also hers. All doubts, that resided the back of his mind were gone in an instant.

He bowed his head towards hers, seeing she is trying to do that too. His lips found hers despite the invisible force trying to pull them apart, and he was lost. Lost to the feel of her, to her warmth, her light pouring into him. He barely registered a whistling sound when his arms surrounded Emma's frame. Pulling her even closer, Killian deepened the kiss, feeling her whimper rain stopped, but they were not aware of it too tangled in each other. Time seemed to slow down.

They had to came up for air eventually. He rested his forehead against hers. Water drops adorned her eyelashes and he briefly wondered it they were rain drops only. His surely were not. Her green depths were different now. Lighter, but he could still see the storm swirling inside them- love, hope, happiness. He smiled a happy smile mirroring hers.

She was a force of nature- wild, passionate and unpredictable. She was a storm, capturing his heart with her force, pushing and pulling him for the longest time. A dangerous creature wielding magic, who could tear people down if she only wanted to. Good thing he loved storms, especially the most dangerous one - Emma Swan.


End file.
